


Különös kapcsolat

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik és Charles kapcsolata valahogy így körvonalazódott a fejemben....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Különös kapcsolat

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Fassbender és James McAvoy ihlette...

Charles magányosan üldögélt, rezidenciája kertjében és az eget kémlelte. Hetek óta nem volt semmi dolga a csapatnak, így a többiek kimentek a városba szórakozni. A professzor, aki legutóbbi kalandja során legjobb barátja miatt kerekesszékhez volt kötve, inkább otthon maradt és a történteken elmélkedett. Hiába kereste az okot, nem találta és mindig visszatért az ügy elejére. Vajon azért történt mindez, mert nem figyelt eléggé  ** _Rá_**?

Megvolt _benne_ a jó, több is, mint a gonosz, de a hajóban történt valami, ami miatt barátja most nem lehetett itt vele. Amikor kijött a halott Shaw-val, Charles már érezte, hogy nem ugyanaz az ember. Erik megváltozott. Nem volt teljesen az a fajta rossz, akit a filmekből ismerünk, de a fogságban töltött idő miatt barátja nem tudta felfogni, hogy létezik más megoldás is. Sajnálta őt. Sajnálta, mert amikor Erik vele volt, Charles is úgy érezte, hogy megtalálta a helyét. Barátra akadt személyében, olyan barátra, aki egy volt közülük. Raven is vele volt mindvégig, de az Erikkel töltött percek teljesen mások voltak. Charles testvéri szeretet érzett Raven iránt és Erik egy új dolog volt neki. Örült, hogy aznap a vízbe ugrott és kihúzta a szőke férfit, aki fel sem fogta, mi történik vele. Egy hónappal később azonban már minden más volt.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy a CIA érdeklődik a mutánsok iránt. Ez a toborzás meg emlékeztet valamire. – mondta annak idején Erik Charlesnak egy sakkjáték közben.

Charles már ilyen rövid idő elteltével is testvérnek tekintette őt.

\- Ne aggódj, Erik. Ez más. Az emberek a segítségünket kérik. Shaw szándékai rosszak és bajt hoznak nemcsak a mutánsokra, de az egész világra is.

\- Naív vagy, barátom. Szerinted miután elvégeztük a piszkos munkát, utána a társadalom elismert tagjai leszünk?

\- Ne légy pesszimista, kérlek. Hiszem, hogy előbb-utóbb az emberek is belátják, hogy a mutánsok nem jelentenek veszélyt rájuk nézve.

\- Túl optimista vagy, de sebaj, ezért szeretlek. – válaszolt Erik lágyan és jelezte, hogy befejezte a játékot.

Charles vágott egy kedves grimaszt és felállt az asztaltól. Odasétált az ablakhoz és kifelé kémlelt, ahol a nagy radar állt.

\- Egyszer majd mindenki belátja, hogy egyenlők vagyunk. – suttogta Charles félig magának.

Erik viszont meghallotta és barátja mögé sétált. Két karját Charles elé rakta és megölelte a férfit, aki mosolygott erre a mozdulatra. Megfogta Erik kezeit és fejét hátrahajtotta. A szőkésbarna férfinek támaszkodott, aki adott az arcára lehelt egy csókot.

\- Egy nap majd te látod be, hogy nekem lett igazam. – súgta mogorván Charles fülébe.

\- Remélem ez a perc nem fog eljönni, barátom. – válaszolt azon a kedves, nyugodt és tiszteletteljes hangján.

Eric nem bírta tovább és lágyan megfordította a professzort, kinek gyönyörű kék szemei most Eriket vizslatták. Erik imádta ezeket a szemeket, amikkel barátja úgy tudott nézni, hogy az szívfájdító volt. Erik ilyenkor mindig úgy érezte, hogy **ő** az egyetlen férfi a világon, aki közel tud kerülni  _hozzá_  és újra meg újra beleszeretett ezekbe a szemekbe. Charles arca kipirult, mintha hallotta volna ezeket a gondolatokat, de Erik ezt nem bánta.

„ _Csak hadd hallja, ha már az agyamban turkál."_  – gondolta és közben rövid mosolyt vágott.

\- Mindig ilyeneket gondolsz, mikor a közelemben vagy? – kérdezte Charles.

\- Mintha nem tudnád! – nevetett Erik.

\- Nem is tudom. Nem nézek beléd, ha nem akarod.

\- Most is a gondolataimban jártál, kedvesem.

\- Véletlenül elkaptam egy morzsát. – kacérkodott Charles.

\- Persze, én meg egy szamármutáns vagyok.

\- Te mondtad. Végül is, még nem láttam szamármutánst.

\- Hogy? – kiáltott fel színlelt haraggal Erik és felkapta a professzort és a kanapéhoz cipelte.

\- Mit csinálsz? Tegyél le Erik! – nevetett jóízűen, miközben a szőke férfi vállán lógott.

\- Parancsodra X-professzor! – felelte és ledobta Charlest a hátára, aki a kényelmes kanapén landolt.

Kezeit a feje alá rakta és Erikre nézett, aki diadalittasan állt fölötte. Mindketten csak mosolyogtak a másikra. Charles még fel is kacagott egyszer, mire Erik nem bírta tovább. A professzor fölé került és beletúrt barna hajába. Lábaival közrefogta a férfit. Fejét Charles egyik füléhez hajtotta:

\- Sosem lehetek elég hálás, hogy azon a napon ott voltál és utánam jöttél a hideg vízbe.

\- Megéreztelek és jönnöm kellett. – felelte halkan és kisöpört egy szőke tincset Erik szemeiből. – Tudtam, hogy szükséged van valakire, aki…

\- Aki olyan, mint Én. Köszönöm, hogy Te voltál az. – súgta Erik és megcsókolta Charlest, aki kezeit Erik köré fogta.

Sosem beszélték meg kapcsolatukat. Ezek a szép pillanatok csak úgy jöttek és mikor végeztek, a többiek előtt nem mutattak semmit. Talán Hank és Raven volt az, akik valamit sejtettek mindebből, de ők is csak magukkal foglalkoztak jelenleg. Charles és Eric viszont tudták, hogy ami köztük van, az több mint barátság. Ezen az estén is ez történt. Gyengédek voltak a másikhoz és Charles érezte, hogy Ericnek erre szüksége van. Ilyenkor a gondolatai is távol kerültek azoktól a világhódító céloktól, amiket mélyen dédelgetett és valami kellemes, otthont idéző érzés váltotta fel őket. És Charles boldog volt, hogy ő okozta ezeket a gondolatokat.

Erre az estére gondolt most is, mikor a parkban ült és nézte a kék eget. Nem értette, hogy Erik miért hagyta el őt olyan hirtelen és félt, hogy amikor legközelebb találkoznak, Erik már nem is fog emlékezni kettejük különös viszonyára. Félt, hogy ő már csak ellenség lesz. X-professzor és Magneto lesznek és ez a gondolat elborzasztotta.

 


End file.
